In copending application Ser. No. 566,312 there is disclosed an electronic time scheduler for selectively storing and reading out schedules of appointments each day for a series of days. These schedules are presented to a user by any one or more of a visual display, printout, or an audible announcement. At the election of the user, subschedules of remaining times-of-day that are still available for appointment can be presented along with, or instead of, the schedules.
In copending application Ser. No. 580,158, an electronic scheduler presents a multiple day schedule of events and appointments in such manner to assist the user in scheduling or finding appointments for a series of different days in an expeditious manner. The multiple days schedules can be presented concurrently on a visual display screen in a side-by-side manner or similarly on a printed record. Alternatively, or additionally, the schedules or subschedules for the selected series of days can be audibly presented as an announcement to the user.